Todo comenzó una Navidad
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: Su primera Navidad como pareja casada no resultó como ellos pensaban. Un beso, mil lágrimas y alguien que se va para siempre. Sin embargo, a veces los amigos pueden ayudar... más de lo que uno piensa. ¡CAPÍTULO 5!
1. No siempre es alegría en Navidad

**Me mandaron una tarea. Me dijeron "Cómo tu escribes y ganaste lepremio de literatura, tienes que hacer una historia de Navidad" **

**Pero claro no me dijeron de qué genero ni tipo (muajajajaj!!)**

**Supongo que o les gustará el drama en Navidad, pero acéptenlo, no porque sea Navidad no van a sufrir.**

**Se me ocurrió de repente a historia espero que les guste. Realmente no sé si está bien, sólo sé que tengo que presentar esto mañana ^^**

**Cuídenseee!!!**

**No siempre es alegría en Navidad**

Era una noche fría de Diciembre. Las nieve caía por los alrededores de su casa, más el frío no le importaba. A decir verdad, adoraba el frío.

Ella miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín, ahora cubierto de nieve. Suspiró, paró sus pensamientos, y se dedico a terminar la cena navideña que estaba preparando. Escogió todos los ingredientes que eran de gusto de su esposo, lo recordó y suspiró feliz.

Pero un detalle la hizo reaccionar. No había vino. Y a él le encantaba el vino.

Cogió su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta, se lo puso y salió a la calle, buscando el bendito vino, que haría su cena navideña perfecta. La primera Navidad de los dos. _Juntos._ Le hacía tan feliz…

A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que pasaban la navidad como pareja, pero sí era la primera vez que pasaban la navidad como una pareja felizmente casada.

Poco a poco, ya estaba empezando a aceptar que su vida era como ella lo soñaba, con un esposo maravilloso a su lado, con una casa hermosa, que él había comprado especialmente para ella, con todos los lujos que una mujer pudiera desear y más que todo, contar con el cariño inmensurable de su querido esposo.

Canturreaba feliz recordando todo eso…se sentía por primera vez, feliz en todo sentido.

Llegó al supermercado y se adelantó hacia la zona de licores, cogió dos botellas del vino favorito de Sasuke y estaba en camino para ir a pagarlas, cuando vio algo que hizo que por poco le diera un ataque cardiaco.

Era Sasuke besando a alguien que no era ella.

Al principio no lo pudo creer, era simplemente imposible, sabía que su esposo la quería mucho…pero tal vez a esa chica la amaba. No, que estaba pensando era una ilusión óptica o algo así, un sueño, más bien una pesadilla. Se pellizcó varias veces, pero al final acepto que lo que veía era verdad, aunque aún no le entraba muy bien en la cabeza. Quería avanzar, golpearlo en todo en cuerpo, gritarle, hace un escándalo, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Se quedó unos segundos más estática donde estaba, escuchando esa maldita música alegre de Navidad. La chica se separó de él y le preguntó:

- ¿No tienes que ir ya con tu esposita? – dijo con tono se sarcasmo.

- No hablemos de ella ahora, créeme, ahora ni sé quien es. – le respondió él abrazándola por la cintura.

Se dio la vuelta, se recostó en un estante, dejó los vinos en el suelo y se dejó caer al suelo, llorando amargamente. ¿Cómo era posible que él le hiciera eso? Si ella le demostraba cada día que lo quería incluso más que a su vida…Y encima decir eso, que en ese momento ni sabía quien era ella… ¡Su esposa! ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ella? Si tantas veces él le juró amor eterno… ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir tanto como ahora?

Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó arreglar su tono de voz. Sacó su celular y lo llamó.

- ¿Hola?

- Amor, hola – dijo ella pareciendo lo más normal posible. – Oye, ¿Tú crees que podríamos posponer la cena hasta medianoche? Es que la cena se me malogró y la tendré que volver a hacer…

- Pero yo puedo ir a la hora que acordamos y espero la cena.

- No, es que te quiero dar una sorpresa, amor.

- Está bien.

_Quería probarlo…realmente quería._

- Te amo.

- Sí, igual – dijo temeroso ya que su chica estaba a su lado.

- Vamos, dímelo. Quiero oírlo de tus labios.

- Se me está acabando la batería, mejor apago el celular, yo te llamo luego.

- Está bien, adiós.

_¡Hipócrita de porquería! ¡Lo que pasa es que no me quería contestar por esa arpía que está con él! Pero bueno, no podía esperar más de alguien como él…_

º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º

A las doce menos cinco, él se apareció en la puerta de la casa, como si nada hubiera pasado. Es que no sabía que Sakura ya se había enterado.

En eso, ella salió se la cocina y lo invitó a sentarse con la mejor de sus sonrisas. En ese momento le dio un poco de remordimiento, ya que la estaba engañando, pero intento no aparentar nada y se sentó. Sakura fue trayendo la comida a la mesa.

Cuando toda la mesa estuvo servida, él notó algo extraño.

- ¿Sakura, por qué no pones tu plato para comer? – le preguntó.

Ella no le contestó, sólo tomó su abrigo del perchero y se lo puso. Siguiéndola con las vista, él notó unas maletas al pie de la puerta ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

- ¿Y esas maletas amor? – preguntó intrigado.

Se abotonó el abrigo, cogió las maletas y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué sales? ¿Y esas maletas, Sakura? ¿Qué…?

Ella lo miró mostrando una gran decepción es su rostro. En ese momento, comenzaron a sonar las doce campanadas del reloj de la lujosa sala.

- Lo sé todo. Feliz Navidad, Sasuke.

Y salió por la puerta para nunca más volver.

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Les invito a leer "Amor contra Deseo", es mi mejor historia, en serio pasen a leer, no se arrepentirán.**

**Y si no se arrepienten, dejen un review ahí.**

**Y aquí también, claro!! xD**


	2. Quiero el divorcio

¡¡¡Aquí está la continuación que pidieron!!!

Espero les agrade (:

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, sin embargo el mía.

* * *

**Quiero el divorcio**

- ¡Feliz Navidad, Sakura-chan! – fue lo primero que le dijo Naruto, cuando ella tocó el timbre de su puerta.

- Feliz Navidad Naruto. – susurró ella. Sentía que su voz se había extinguido, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer, y esa era la principal razón por la que había venido a la casa de su mejor amigo. Si iba a caer en algún lado, prefería hacerlo en su casa.

- Entra, estás llena de nieve. – Naruto se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar sonriendo, sin embargo, comenzó a perder su sonrisa cuando descubrió que ella llevaba maletas.

La miró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle, sin embargo ella lo cortó:

- No me mires así, no me pienso mudar acá – Hizo un intento de sonrisa. – Sólo, si me dejas, quisiera pasar la noche acá. Mañana mismo me voy, creo que todavía no han comprado mi casa.

- Sakura-chan, tú sabes que puedes pasar la noche acá cuando quieras, sin embargo… ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo que vas a regresar a tu casa? Cuéntame. – le dijo, haciéndole un gesto para que ella se siente en el sofá. Se sentó y se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo a un lado. Naruto se sentó junto a ella.

- Yo… - ella quería contarle todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca. Naruto notó eso y decidió sacarle la información poco a poco con preguntas.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke? – ella sólo asintió, comenzando a temblar un poco. - ¿Te peleaste con él? – le siguió preguntando, hasta que ella comenzó a llorar. Ella no se había quebrado desde que descubrió la infidelidad de Sasuke, tenía que ser fuerte para enfrentarlo, sin embargo, ahora estaba con su mejor amigo, intentando contarle lo que había pasado, se quebró. Seguía llorando y sintió un abrazo fuerte. Era Naruto la estaba abrazando. Ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho y siguió llorando. Tenía que relajarse. Tenía que ser fuerte.

- Sakura-chan… dime, ¿Por qué te peleaste con él? – le preguntó, cuando ella ya había dejado de llorar.

- Fui…al supermercado – comenzó Sakura, lo más calmadamente posible. – Fui a comprar vino… para la cena… iba a pagarlo… y… y… - no podía continuar.

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan, tranquila. Respira hondo. – le dijo y ella le hizo caso antes de proseguir.

- Fui a pagar el vino y… vi a Sasuke… - volvió a respirar hondo. – Besando a otra mujer. – dijo esto último muy rápido, pero aún así Naruto la entendió y se la quedó mirando estupefacto.

- Sakura, escúchame… ¿Estás… completamente segura de lo que viste?

- Sí Naruto. Lo estoy. Ella le dijo: "¿No tienes que ir ya con tu esposita?" y él le dijo: "No hablemos de ella ahora, créeme, ahora ni sé quien es".

- ¿Y tú que hiciste?

- Lo llamé a su celular y se puso muy nervioso. Le colgué y regresé a su casa. Preparé la cena de Navidad, y cuándo el regresó y se sentó, le dije que ya sabía todo y me fui.

- Ese bastardo… - dijo Naruto – Cuando lo vea te juro que cuando lo vea le voy a dar…

- Naruto, tranquilízate. Tú no vas a hacer nada.

- Está bien, como digas. No pusiste ningún tipo de veneno en su comida, ¿O sí?– Sakura sonrió levemente.

- Se ve que piensas lo peor de mí. No, no puse nada. Entonces, ¿Me puedo quedar?

- Sabes que sí, eso no se pregunta. Voy a tomar un baño. Siéntete como en casa. – le dijo, antes de entrar al baño.

Sakura se relajó un poco más en el sillón. Cerró los ojos. No podía creer como había cambiado su vida en unas tres horas, aproximadamente. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer eran varias cosas. Primero, tenía que regresar a su antigua casa de soltera, limpiarla, arreglarla, y establecerse ahí. Segundo, tenía que invitar a Naruto a cenar como agradecimiento de poder quedarse esa noche ahí. Tercero, tenía que llamar a Gaara para…

¡RING, RING!

- ¡Naruto, tu teléfono está sonando! – avisó Sakura.

- Ehm… Sakura-chan, no se si te habrás dado cuenta que me estoy bañando. – contestó sarcásticamente. – Contesta, por favor.

Sakura suspiró y levantó el auricular. Iba a preguntar quién era cuando su interlocutor comenzó a hablar.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Está Sakura ahí? ¡Pásame con ella ahora mismo! ¡He llamado a todos sus malditos amigos y no saben dónde mierda está!

- Soy yo, Sasuke. – dijo Sakura, reuniendo fuerzas. Sabía que llegaría ese momento, sabía que tenía que volver a oír su voz, y por lo que planeaba, sabía que tenía que volver a verlo. Sin embargo, aún no tenía muchas fuerzas. Pero tenía que hallarlas. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Sakura, primero que todo, escúchame, déjame explicarte.

- ¿Qué podrías decirme? ¿Qué podrías explicar? Toda la gente dice "Déjame explicarte", sin embargo ¿Qué podrían decir si les dan la oportunidad de "explicar"? Es patético. No quiero oír tus tonterías.

- Sakura, yo lo siento mucho, por favor. Tú sabes que te amo, fue un momento de debilidad, créeme. Si vuelves conmigo, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, te prometo que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo…

- Aunque suene tentador, no. Puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras. A propósito, gracias por llamar. – Hizo una pausa – Quiero el divorcio.

Hubo un profundo silencio. Sasuke se había quedado sin habla. No había esperado eso, y por consiguiente, no había planeado respuesta a eso.

- No puedo seguir confiando en ti, no quiero seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que tú, quiero el divorcio. Hazme las cosas más fáciles y hagámoslo por mutuo acuerdo. Mi abogado te llamará en un par de días. – y colgó. Suspiró. En eso, Naruto salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a su cintura.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó, secándose el cabello con otra toalla.

- Sasuke. – respondió Sakura secamente, bajando la cabeza. Naruto se quedó unos momentos de pie, esperando una reacción de ella, como la vez pasada, que se quebrara, sin embargo ella permaneció impasible. Ella levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una pequeña pero significativa sonrisa. Algo más alegre, Naruto se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse su pijama. Luego de un par de minutos, apareció Naruto en la sala y se sentó junto a Sakura.

- ¿Crees que me puedas decir qué te dijo? – le preguntó dudosamente.

- Sí. Quería…explicarse, que lo escuchara, y le dije que no tenía sentido, no tenía nada que explicar, todo estaba muy claro. Luego, me dijo que lo perdonara… me comenzó a prometer cielo y tierra. – hizo una pausa y sonrió sarcásticamente. – Le dije que no, y… le pedí el divorcio.

Naruto se quedó asombrado. Sin duda alguna, Sakura era mucho más fuerte de lo que él creía. ¡Pedirle el divorcio tan rápidamente a su ex esposo, con el que estuvo más de cinco años de novios! Realmente, Sakura era una mujer fuerte, que sólo se quebraba unos instantes y luego, sabía sobrellevar el dilema. La admiraba.

En eso, Sakura sacó de sus pensamientos a Naruto.

- Naruto… ¿Me podrías prestar tu teléfono?

- Eso tampoco se pregunta. Ya te dije, esta es tu casa tanto como la mía. No tienes que pedir permiso para nada.

- Se llama educación, Naruto. – le dijo Sakura, sonriéndole. Se levantó y cogió el teléfono, mientras Naruto se dirigía a la cocina, para darle privacidad. Ella sacó su teléfono móvil, sin saldo, y buscó un número en su libreta de direcciones. Marcó el número en el teléfono de Naruto y esperó.

- ¿Moshi moshi? – contestó una voz masculina, algo cansada. ¿Quién no? ¡Eran las dos de la madrugada!

- ¿Gaara? – preguntó Sakura.

- ¿Sakura?

- Sí. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿y tú?

- Ah… bien, también. Oye, perdón por llamarte a esta hora pero… necesito de tus servicios. – dijo Sakura.

* * *

Bueno, está aquí, espero ver reviews (:

Cuídense mucho!!!

**P.D. Chequen la encuesta de mi Profile (:**


	3. Gracias por todo

No hubieron muchos reviews ¬¬

En fin, de todas maneras es mi obligación poner el capítulo tres (: muchos pensaron, en fin , no lo dijeron en sus reviews, pero por lo menos mis amigas, pensaron en la vaga posibilidad que Gaara fuera prostituto, por lo de "servicios". No queridas, Gaara no es prostituto, al menos no en mi fic. xD  
Cuídense mucho (:

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior…_

_- ¿Moshi moshi? – contestó una voz masculina, algo cansada. ¿Quién no? ¡Eran las dos de la madrugada!_

_- ¿Gaara? – preguntó Sakura._

_- ¿Sakura?_

_- Sí. ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien, ¿y tú?_

_- Ah… bien, también. Oye, perdón por llamarte a esta hora pero… necesito de tus servicios. – dijo Sakura._

* * *

**Gracias por todo**

- ¿Qué por qué?

- Me estoy divorciando. – hubo un silencio. Gaara estaba buscando qué decir en esa situación, pero no se le ocurría nada. - ¿Crees que nos podríamos ver mañana, bueno, hoy a eso de las cuatro de la tarde? Aparte, quiero retirar mi casa de la lista de ventas. Me pienso volver a mudar allí.

- Claro, Sakura. Nos vemos.

- Gracias. Cuídate mucho.

- Tu también, adiós.

Sakura colgó el teléfono. Gracias a Dios conocía a un amigo que fuera abogado. Se volvió a sentar en el sillón, cuando Naruto le preguntó desde la cocina:

- ¿Te preparo ramen, Sakura?

- No, gracias, no quiero comer.

- Está bien, entonces sale ramen para dos. No puedes estar sin comer. – dijo Naruto entrando a la sala, con su mandil.

- Gracias Naruto. No sé qué haría sin ti. – dijo ella abrazándolo.

- Bah, no digas esas cosas, Sakura-chan.

- Es cierto. Te quiero un montón, mi queridísimo mejor amigo.

_Mejor amigo… mejor amigo… mejor amigo…_ esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Naruto, sin embargo él también la abrazó.

- Y tú seguirás siendo mi querida mejor amiga. Bueno, basta de ponernos emotivos. – dijo Naruto, soltándola y riendo. – Hay ramen que preparar.

- Claro, gracias. Voy a ponerme mi pijama. – dijo Sakura, buscando su ropa en su maleta y dirigiéndose al baño.

Naruto terminó de preparar el ramen y puso los dos platos en la mesa del comedor, junto a los clásicos palitos chinos. Un par de minutos después, Sakura salió del baño, ya con su pijama puesto. Era muy simple, consistía en un pantalón de tela color celeste y un polo color blanco con pequeños diseños celestes. Se sentó en la mesa, junto a Naruto.

- Esto huele delicioso Naruto, no sabía que cocinaras tan bien. – le sonrió Sakura. – ¡Itadakimasu! – dijo, comenzando a comer. - Dios, esto sabe mejor de lo que huele.

- No exageres. - le dijo divertido.

- No exagero. Llamé a Gaara. – le dijo Sakura, cambiando de tema. – Tengo que ir mañana a eso de las cuatro para ver lo del divorcio. – Suspiró.

- Si quieres te acompaño. – le ofreció.

- Muchísimas gracias, Naru. – le dijo Sakura, sin notar un leve rubor que habían subido a las mejillas de su amigo. – No soportaría ir sola. – Él le sonrió, para luego mirar al vacío y ponerse a pensar en algo. Ella no aguantó la curiosidad y le preguntó:

- ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Hace cuánto no nos vemos? – le preguntó.

- Déjame pensar. – Sakura intentó hacer memoria. – No puede ser. – susurró. - ¡¿No nos vemos desde que mi boda?! – preguntó histérica.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- No puedo creerlo. Siento tanto no haberte visitado, es que yo… - Sakura meditó su respuesta. La verdad era que había perdido contacto con todos sus amigos desde su matrimonio. Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Ino… no los había visto hace más de un año. Se sintió un poco culpable. Sasuke le había hecho olvidar directa o indirectamente a todos sus amigos.

- Olvídalo, Sakura-chan. – le dijo él, regalándole una sonrisa que en lugar de hacerla sentir mejor, la hizo sentir más culpable

- Oye, una pregunta. Si es Navidad… ¿La ibas a pasar solo? - al ver la expresión de Naruto, Sakura prefirió haber callado. Él siguió comiendo su ramen, sin embargo se notó una expresión triste en su rostro.

- Sí. – susurró.

- Pero tú sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras a mi… digo, la… su…. – No sabía como llamar a su antigua casa. Ya no era más suya, ya no iba a volver ahí.

- Capto el mensaje. – Sonrió – Sin embargo, no gracias.

- Naruto, somos amigos desde la secundaria. Puedes confiar siempre en mí, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

- No, prefiero pasarla aquí, en serio.

- Tú sabes que tanto yo como Sasuk-… - Sakura hizo una pausa. Ya no estaba con Sasuke. Sintió que le iba a ser algo difícil acostumbrarse a estar sin él. Suspiró y se dedicó a seguir comiendo. Terminaron de comer y ella ayudó a Naruto a lavar los platos. Mientras él terminaba de limpiar la cocina, ella cogió un cojín de la sala y se echó en el sofá, con la cabeza en el cojín. Cerró los ojos. Pasaron un par de minutos y sintió como la jalaban de la mano hasta sentarla de nuevo.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida! – le regañó Sakura.

- Lo siento, pero tú no vas a dormir en el sofá.

- ¿Entonces dónde? ¿En el suelo? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Tú vas a dormir en mi cama. – Sakura lo miró escudriñándolo con la mirada, desconfiada. Al ver esa mirada Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas, suponiendo lo que Sakura estaba malinterpretando. - ¡No pienses eso! Me refiero a qué tú duermes en mi cama y yo en el sofá.

- Es tu casa y tú debes dormir en tu cama. – le recalcó Sakura.

- Pero eres mi mejor amiga y no puedes dormir en el sofá. Aparte mañana va a ser un día duro. – Le recordó para luego mirarla tiernamente. – Tenemos que ir a tu casa, limpiarla y luego ir donde Gaara para lo de tu divorcio.

El tono de voz con el que le habló fue como un tranquilizante para ella. Relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo y sintió una paz recorrerle por todo su ser. De quedarse oyendo su tono de voz se fijó en sus ojos celestes hermosos que tiene. Realmente, nunca había visto una persona con unos ojos tan bonitos como los de él.

Si no hubiera sido por su tono de voz, no le hubiera hecho caso. Se dirigió a su habitación. Era muy sencilla, las paredes eran color crema. Tenía una pequeña mesa de noche al lado de su cama, donde había una lámpara, el teléfono y un par de libros. Lo que más le gustó de su cuarto, fue la gran ventana que había a un lado, donde se podía apreciar casi toda la ciudad. Era realmente hermoso. Luego de apreciar el escenario, se acostó en la cama. Era realmente muy cómoda. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida al instante.

Horas después, una fría brisa de aire entró por la ventana y la hizo despertar de golpe. Se abrazó a si misma, sin embargo, el invierno la atacaba ferozmente. Al pie de la cama de Naruto habían algunas frazadas extras, así que tomo una y se le puso encima y se volvió a acurrucar disfrutando el calor que le proporcionaba la manta. Se estaba volviendo a quedar dormida cuando recordó algo. Si ella estaba que se moría de frío, Naruto, que estaba afuera en la sala, que recibía toda la corriente de aire, segura ya se estaba congelando. Cogió otra frazada y salió del cuarto.

Efectivamente, cuando llegó a la sala, Naruto estaba encogido en el sillón, instintivamente abrazándose a sí mismo. Sakura se sintió algo culpable. Si ella no hubiera venido a su casa, él no estaría muerto de frío ahora.

Se acercó a Naruto y lo tapó con la frazada. Vio como lentamente él se iba relajando más, dejando su pose encogida. Sonrió tiernamente. Se agachó junto a él hasta que sus dos rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Se quedó unos instantes viendo sus ojos cerrados y su expresión tranquila.

- Gracias por todo, Naruto. – le susurró, para después darle un suave beso en la frente. Él sonrió en sueños y ella hizo lo mismo. Regresó al cuarto de Naruto, donde se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida.

º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º·º

Despertó abruptamente cuando sonó su despertador del celular. Aún soñolienta miró la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Se acurrucó a un lado, sin embargo, no encontró nada. Tantos años había visto al mismo hombre a su lado al despertar, que la hizo ponerse algo melancólica. Ya no iba a haber nadie en su cama ahora. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Se levantó y para quitarse cualquier sueño, se dio una ducha. Se cambió rápidamente de ropa. Salió a dar los buenos días a Naruto, cuando vio que él seguía dormido. Sonrió tiernamente y se dirigió a la cocina, donde preparó el desayuno. Felizmente, su amigo tenía lo necesario para hacer un saludable y rico desayuno. A diferencia de sus demás amigas, ella le encantaba cocinar. Ellas detestaban cuando sus novios o esposos, les pedían que cocinasen. Sakura no. Desde niña, le gustaba cocinar, así que cuando su madre no quería cocinar porque, para variar, no le gustaba cocinar, ella lo hacía con mucho gusto. Cuando hacía algún postre, y lo servía en la mesa, siempre se imaginaba a su futuro esposo o novio esperándola en la mesa, para comer juntos.

Cogió unas naranjas y las exprimió, para luego poner el jugo en dos vasos. Luego, cocinó unos panqueques. Le echó miel encima. Estaba disfrutando cocinar. Más que cocinar, le gustaba cocinar… mientras cantaba una canción

Naruto despertó cuando oyó la voz de Sakura cantar. No era una voz prodigiosa ni nada por el estilo, no tenía nada especial… sin embargo… la canción…

_Como te puedo olvidar_

_Yo no te puedo borrar_

_¿Cómo te saco de mi destino…? _- y ahí se le quebró la voz a Sakura.

- No. Concéntrate Sakura. No más depresión. Nadie cambiará. Tienes que ser fuerte. Fuerte. – Naruto oyó que ella se decía a si misma. Hubo un corto silencio y él volvió a escuchar la voz de Sakura cantando una canción "algo" diferente a la anterior.

_Te mentiría si te digo que no puedo  
que si me dejas no voy a sobrevivir.  
Te mentiría pues de amor nadie se muere  
que el dolor pasa y se acurruca dentro en mí.  
Te extrañaría por las tardes si me acuerdo,  
pues no es muy bueno la cabeza atormentar.  
Es mas bonito emocionarme si te veo  
en una foto pues de frente sería fatal_ - soltó una pequeña risa._  
Te mentiría si te digo que no puedo,  
que si me dejas no voy a sobrevivir.  
Te mentiría si te digo que yo vuelvo  
a ser de nuevo alguna vez parte de ti._

La voz de ella había cambiado. Ahora ella estaba más alegre. Y si ella estaba feliz, pues él también. Naruto caminó sonriendo a la cocina, donde Sakura estaba terminado los últimos detalles del desayuno.

- Buenos días dormilón. – saludó ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan. ¿Qué preparas? – le preguntó curioso.

- Jugo de naranja recién exprimido y unos ricos panqueques con miel. – le respondió ella sonriendo. - ¿Es suficiente para usted, señor gourmet? – le preguntó ella, divertida.

- Sakura, le estás hablando a alguien que come ramen de desayuno, almuerzo y comida. – le recordó él.

- Sí, y para eso estoy yo. Para cambiar tu dieta. No puedes comer ramen todos los días, eso no alimenta.

- Pero llena. – dijo él, ayudándola a llevar el desayuno a la mesa. Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a devorar el desayuno. Estaba realmente delicioso. Luego de terminar de comer, Sakura fue a lavar los platos, mientras Naruto se daba un baño y se cambiaba. Ambos terminaron de hacer lo suyo casi al mismo tiempo y así salieron a la casa de soltera de Sakura.

* * *

Tierno (:

Yo también quiero que Naruto me prepare ramen ToT.

P.D. la primera canción que canta Sakura es "Como te puedo olvidar" de Six Pack y la segnda es "Te mentiría" de Gian Marco

Reviews, porfaaa (:


	4. Primer encuentro

Hola, perdón por la tardanza. Tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y sumado al colegio se rehace muy difícil seguir, aparte tengo otros fics y se me hace un lío. ¡Encima de que no termino Amor contra Deseo ya tengo en mente otro fic! Y encima este ToT

Eso sí, les aseguro que NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA abandonaré este fic (:

Espero les guste el cap!

Saludos!

* * *

**Primer encuentro**

Llegaron a la calle. Por afuera, parecía una casa abandonada. Estaba muy sucia.

- Maldición, tendré que volver a mandar pintar las paredes. – se quejó Sakura, sacando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta.

Por adentro estaba peor que por afuera. Había una gruesa capa de polvo encima de todos los muebles y el piso. Ella prácticamente corrió hasta el armario y sacó la aspiradora. Naruto la imitó, sacando otra aspiradora. Los dos aspiraron todo el polvo de la pequeña casa de ella. En pocas horas, el trabajo estuvo terminado. Se sentaron en uno de los muebles de la sala. Ya era de tarde.

- Estoy cansada. – suspiró Sakura. – ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las… – Naruto miró su reloj de pulsera. – Dos de la tarde.

- Voy a tomar una ducha y de ahí vamos a almorzar, ¿Te parece?

- Claro.

Ella se dirigió hacia el baño. Naruto se recostó aún más en el sofá. Con el control remoto intentó prender el televisor, sin embargo, no funcionaba. "Deben de ser las pilas" – pensó. Estaba intentando sacar la tapita para cambiar las pilas cuando oyó un grito proveniente del baño.

- ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No hay una sola gota de agua. – refunfuñó Sakura, saliendo el baño. Felizmente aún no se había quitado la ropa.

- Llama a la compañía de agua. A propósito, ¿Qué le pasa a tu control remoto? No funciona.

- Claro que funciona. – dijo ella acercándose e intentando prender el televisor sin éxito. De la rabia golpeó el control contra el sofá.

- Menos va a funcionar ahora. – susurró Naruto, sin embargo, la mirada que recibió de su amiga lo hizo callarse al instante.

- Mejor llamo al servicio de electricidad. – se resignó ella, levantando el auricular de su teléfono, para luego también estrellarlo contra la mesa. - ¡No hay teléfono! – se quejó.

Naruto, avecinando la tormenta, le alcanzó su móvil a Sakura, el cual ella tomó y marcó el número de la compañía. Se sentó al lado del rubio.

- Compañía de agua, luz y teléfono.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Me podría decir por qué no tengo agua?

- ¿Me podría dar el número de domicilio? – Sakura se lo dio y esperó un momento. – Señorita, hace un poco más de un año usted canceló todos los servicios con el motivo de una mudanza.

- ¿Yo cancelé? – repitió.

- Sí.

- Oh Dios. – alejó el móvil de su rostro y se lo puso en el pecho. – No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpida. – acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto. – Cuando me mudé tuve que cancelar todos los servicios. ¿Cómo no me acordé de eso? Y ahora estoy aquí, sin agua, sin luz… - El rubio la cortó para quitarle el móvil.

- ¿Y en cuántos días podrían volver a poner el servicio?

- En tres días a partir de hoy, joven.

- Gracias, vuelvan a poner los tres servicios. – y colgó. – Qué dramática, Sakura-chan. Sólo tenías que pedir que vuelvan a poner los servicios y ya.

- Soy una inútil. – se lamentó.

- No queda otra, vamos a comer a mi casa.

- No quiero causarte más molestias de las que ya estoy causando…

- No eres una molestia, no te hagas la víctima. – dijo él, sonriendo y llevándola hacia la puerta. Ahí, Sakura se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

- Eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede pedir. – le dijo y abrazó el brazo de su amigo, para seguir caminando.

* * *

Iban en camino a la oficina de Gaara. Ninguno de los dos tenía auto, así que tomaron un taxi. Cuando almorzaban, conversaban de lo más lindo, sin embargo, cuando subieron al auto, hubo un silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

Sakura estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Se podía decir que miraba las calles, sin embargo, tenía la mirada vacía. La depresión y la melancolía la estaban atacando de nuevo.

Naruto, por su parte, también miraba por la otra ventana. Odiaba cuando ella se ponía triste por alguien que no merecía la pena, como en este caso. Ya había intentado animarla, sin embargo el único resultado que obtuvo fue un "Déjame" susurrado.

Le daba rabia.

Por fin llegaron a la oficina de Gaara. Era una simple oficina de abogados, como cualquier otra. Pequeña, gris y con muchos papeles. Gaara levantó la cabeza cuado ellos entraron.

- Hola Gaara. – saludó Sakura, dándole la mano. Gaara no era el tipo para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Sakura, Naruto. – el nombrado sólo asintió con la cabeza. Ella se sentó frente al escritorio, y el rubio a su lado. Gaara tomó asiento y cruzó los brazos. – Tu casa ya fue retirada de la lista de ventas. En fin, ¿Cómo quieres que vaya este juicio?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- O sea, ¿ya habaste con él? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo? Los juicios van muchísimo más rápido si es mutuo acuerdo. Eso sería un inicio.

- Lo llamé y le dije que quería el divorcio, pero no esperé respuesta.

- ¿Tú crees que se niegue?

- No sé, realmente no tengo idea de que hará.

- Lo que se va a hacer es esto: Yo lo llamaré, le diré lo de la reunión para que vaya. De ahí ustedes se pondrán de acuerdo. Dirán la razón de la separación, en este caso, tú la dirás y se supone que ahí va a salir toda la verdad del hecho.

- Está bien.

- Hay un pequeño problema… Bueno, problema específicamente no, pero para ti, sí. El juzgado no permite divorcios así porque así. Después de la reunión deberán ir a una conciliación con una psicóloga de parejas, que "intentará" que se arreglen. Nunca funciona. – Suspiró – Pero igual es algo obligatorio.

- ¿No puedes… evitarlo? – preguntó Sakura, dudando.

- Realmente no lo creo, pero déjame intentarlo. Ahí te diré si lo conseguí o no.

- Gracias Gaara. – sonrió.

- Ah cierto, otra cosa. ¿Las cuentas de banco de ustedes eran separadas? – ella asintió. – Bueno, entonces, no hay problema con eso. No tendremos que hacer juicio también por el dinero. Eso es todo. Nos veremos mañana a las dos de la tarde.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Realmente pedes hacerlo rápido? ¿No necesitas ser muy conocido para que te permitan eso? – preguntó Sakura. La última vez que lo había visto era un simple abogado muy poco conocido que recién empezaba con su carrera. Él la miró con un deje de molestia. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y susurró una disculpa.

- Parece que en el año que te desconectaste no supiste. Me ascendieron. Conozco a casi todos los jueces y gente del juzgado.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por el año desconectada o por tu impertinencia? – Sakura bajó la cabeza.

- La dos cosas. – susurró, sin embargo, cuando levantó la cara, vio a su abogado con una sonrisa arrogante.

- Al menos el matrimonio no te cambió. Sigues disculpándote por cualquier cosa. Nos vemos. – dijo levantándose. Se despidieron cordialmente y ellos dos abandonaron la oficina y se subieron a otro taxi. Tenían que regresar a la casa de Naruto. Él prefirió no hablar en el camino, tal vez ella aún estaba algo… extraña.

- Te noto extraño. – le dijo ella, en el taxi.

- Yo no. Te parece.

- ¿Qué piensas? Hace rato que miras a la ventana sin hablar

- Estaba pensando… no lo tomes a mal, pero… ¿Sasuke no era el que te mantenía? – Para su sorpresa, Sakura rió.

- Nadie mantiene a Haruno Sakura. Yo, a pesar de estar casada, nunca dejé de trabajar. Recibo mi sueldo y todo. Si bien la casa era de Sasuke, yo tenía mi propio dinero. – Naruto sonrió. – Me apetece ramen. ¿Crees que podrías cocinar en la noche? – le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa.

- Tal vez. – contestó él. – Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Sabes preparar un dulce?

- Soy experta en eso. – sonrió ella, arrogantemente.

- Entonces tú prepararás en postre.

- Es un trato. – dijo ella estrechando su mano.

* * *

Ya eran altas horas de la madrugada. Ya habían cenado un delicioso ramen y un exquisito omelet de manzana. A pesar de sus reclamos, otra vez dormía en la cama de Naruto y él, en el sillón. "Dormía" era un decir. El sólo pensar que el día siguiente volvería a ver a Sasuke… la hacía temblar. El hombre que la engañó. No podía aceptarlo aún. Se daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Se acurrucó en un lado e la cama. Hacía más de cuatro años que había dormido en un lado de la cama, aún no se acostumbraba a ocupar toda la cama.

Oyó que Naruto se levantaba. Lo miró por la puerta y vio que se dirigía al baño con una expresión medio dormido, medio despierto. Sonrió. Se veía algo tierno. Volvió a voltear hacia la ventana. Tenía que acostumbrase, tenía que…

De repente sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado. Volteó despacio y vio a su amigo, profundamente dormido. Enrojeció hasta la orejas. Debe de ser que ya está muy acostumbrado a ir al baño y volver directamente a su dormitorio, y ya que está soñoliento, no lo notó – pensó – No creo que sea un problema.

Ahora ya no pensaba en el problema de volver a ver a su esposo. Ahora, en cambio, tenía a su mejor amigo durmiendo a su lado. Qué cambio – pensó, sarcásticamente. Se inclinó sobre él para verlo mejor. No había dudas. Le encanaba verlo dormir. Lo estuvo observando mucho tiempo, ya no contó ni los minutos ni las horas, sólo sintió cuando el sueño la venció y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

* * *

Me gusto este cap. Imaginen que pensará mi querido Naruto cuando despierte y se encuentre durmiendo debajo de su "amiguita", kukuku... xD Bueno, ya lo verán el próximo cap.

**Naruto:** Y te apuesto que el proximo capítulo lo pondrás el próximo año ¬¬

**Pal:** No, lo pondré pronto... es que tengo que terminar Amor contr-

**Naruto**: ¡¿POR QUÉ LE DAS MÁS IMPORTANCIA A ESE FIC?! ToT

**Pal:** ¡No le doy más importancia!, sólo lo quiero terminar para ya dedicarme completamente a este fic... y empezar con el otro nuevo ^^

**Naruto:** ¡Ves! Me desprecias n.n ¿De qué pareja es el nuevo?

**Pal:** ItaSaku ^^

**Naruto:** Pero va a ser cortito, no ¬¬?

**Pal:** No n.n, incluso va a ser más largo que Amor contra Deseo...

**Naruto:** TE ODIO!

**Pal:** No me odieees ^^ (Ponee cariita de osiito cariñosito) ÁMAME! :D

**Naruto:** (Sale corriendo) ¡ALÉJATE!

**Pal:** (Lo persigue) ¡ÁMAME!

**Reviews porfaaa!! xD**


	5. Engaño

Lo siento de veras n__n

Se me han juntado muchos fics. La buena noticia es que terminé Amor contra Deseo…!

La mala es que inicié otro fic ¬¬

No se preocupen, la verdad no falta mucho para terminarlo de escribir. (Me refiero a "Mi vida en Akatsuki" Pasen!)

El problema es que realmente no me anima mucho esta historia. La seguiré hasta el final, de hecho pero al no recibir reviews, no me animo mucho, por eso me demoro n__n es injusto pero si la situación siga así, quizá mandaré el final a los que me leen solamente n.n

Veremos como va la situación después de este capítulo!

-

-

**Engaño**

-

-

Naruto despertó a la mañana siguiente. Abrió los ojos pesadamente e hizo un vago intento por levantarse, sin embargo, sintió un peso en su pecho que lo hizo volver a echarse, volteó para su izquierda y vio a su amiga durmiendo en su pecho. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Oh Dios. ¿Acaso… acaso ellos…?

Levantó la sábana y vio que estaba con ropa, al igual que ella. No, entones, no habían hecho _eso_. Entonces ¿Por qué dormían en la misma cama y… tan juntos? Intentó recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Habían cenado, luego habían discutido por dónde iba a dormir cada uno, pero al final, habían aceptado que él durmiera en el sillón y ella en la cama. De ahí… ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada… y eso le daba algo de inseguridad. Por la evidencia, ellos no habían hecho _eso, _sin embargo… ¿Qué habían hecho?

Sakura despertó, y como la anterior vez buscó a alguien a su lado, con la única diferencia de que esta vez sí la encontró. Por inercia se acurrucó a ese algo, sin abrir los ojos. Aún con los ojos cerrados, pensó en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Tenía que volver a ver a su esposo, para lo del divorcio… Dios, que lata. Se acurrucó aún más a ese algo y fue en ese momento cuando reaccionó. Estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, ella no había dormido con nadie… ¿O sí?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul clara de su mejor amigo, que la miraba con un rastro de confusión en su rostro. Se le subió un tono rojizo a las mejillas. ¡Estaba durmiendo en su pecho! ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué le podía decir? Le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

- Buenos días, Naruto. – le dijo sonriendo algo nerviosa.

- Buenos días, Sakura-chan. Esto… - Él no sabía por dónde comenzar.

- Anoche, te levantaste para salir al baño. Estabas medio dormido y medio despierto al parecer y cuando saliste del baño, te echaste acá. - le explicó.

- Lo siento. – susurró.

- No hay problema. Iré a preparar el desayuno. – dijo sonriendo tontamente y levantándose. Caminó torpemente hacia la cocina donde comenzó a preparar el desayuno. Por su lado Naruto miró al techo.

- ¿Acaso te intentas burlar de mí? – susurró, para luego taparse la cara con una almohada.

---------------------------------------------------

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Simplemente porque no, Naruto.

- Pero…

- No.

- Sakura, sólo déjame entrar, te juro que no lo golpearé.

- No, Naruto.

- ¿Por qué? – Sakura suspiró.

- Esto es algo que quiero enfrentar sola. Yo te veo en la salida, ¿Está bien? – le preguntó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- De acuerdo. – se resignó, sentándose en una de las sillas de espera, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sakura, sin notar esto último, cerró los ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Avanzó hacia Gaara y tan sólo le asintió con la cabeza. Los dos tomaron rumbo hacia una oficina, donde se perdieron de vista para el rubio.

Cuando ella entró, Sasuke ya estaba dentro. Cabello rebelde, ojos azabaches, piel nívea. El hombre imperfectamente perfecto. Él la siguió con la mirada hasta que ella se sentó frente a él y al lado de Gaara.

- Sakura… - la misma voz ronca y sumamente atrayente. – Sakura, podemos evitarnos todo esto, sólo… perdóname. No lleves las cosas a un nivel tan alto.

- No, Sasuke. – susurró, con la voz un poco quebrada, mientras bajaba la mirada. No podía verlo.

- Pero Sakura… - Sakura alargó su mano para tomar de la mano, pero ella alejó su mano rápidamente.

- Déjala en paz, Uchiha. – la gruesa y prepotente voz de Gaara resonó por la oficina. Los dos entraron en una guerra de miradas infinitas, para al final desviar la mirada al mismo tiempo.

El abogado de Sasuke, era un tipo llamado Takeshi, o al menos eso dijo cuando se presentó. Gaara y él estaban hablando de un montón de cosas judiciales que ella no entendía ni un poco, sólo mantenía la mirada baja, ya que cada vez que intentaba subirla, se encontraba con los ojos negros de Sasuke que la impedían estar bien.

- Sakura… - oyó que Gaara la llamaba.

- ¿Sí?

- Ahora tienes que contar todo lo que viste ese día. – Ella se estremeció y se aguantó las ganas de llorar. Respiró hondo y levantó la mirada, clavándola fijamente en la de Sasuke y luego en su abogado.

- El veinticuatro de diciembre, en la noche, salí a comprar vino y lo vi besando a otra mujer. Por un momento pensé que se le había lanzado, pero luego ella dijo que si no tenías ya que regresar conmigo y él le dijo en ese momento ni siquiera sabía quién era yo. Le preparé la cena y me fui. – dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose a Takeshi.

- ¿Sigues viviendo con Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el proceso, no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo Gaara. Realmente le tenía rabia. ¿Y quién no? Por amistad, un amigo odia a la persona que dañó a su amigo. Sasuke calló, tenía razón.

- ¿Y antes de eso no había tenido ninguna otra sospecha de esto?

- No, nunca.

- Yo ya acabé con mis preguntas, es muy simple. – sentenció Takeshi. – Tal vez usted quiera continuar con sus preguntas. – dijo, dirigiéndose a Gaara. El nombrado sólo asintió.

- ¿De dónde conoce a la mujer con la que ella te vio besando?

- Del… trabajo.

- ¿Trabajaba para usted? – tenía que seguir dirigiéndose con respeto, ya que estaban en el medio de un proceso, sin embargo, odiaba tener que tratarlo así.

- Era mi secretaria. - ¿Su secretaria? ¿Aquella amable chica con la que Sakura varias veces se había encontrado al buscarlo al trabajo? Que hipócrita, la desgraciada.

- ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo exactamente comenzó esta relación extra matrimonial?

- Hace… - Sasuke hizo una pausa y miró a su esposa. – Dos años.

- ¿Qué? – Sakura no pudo evitar alzar la voz de sorpresa. ¿Realmente había dicho dos años? ¿Dos? Pero si ellos se habían casado hacía tan sólo un año… estando de novios tres años antes… ¿Se casó cuándo él estaba con ella? ¿Tuvo la cara de decir "Sí, acepto" cuando sabía que la engañaba? - ¡¿Te casaste conmigo cuando estabas con ella?! – le gritó, levantándose de su asiento, llena de furia y dolor. Sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho. ¿La había engañado todo este tiempo?

- Sakura, siéntate. – le pidió Gaara, tomándola de la mano, incitándola para que se volviera a sentar. Ella le hizo caso, sin embargo, seguía temblando de la furia.

- Entonces, cuando se casó con ella, tenía una relación aparte con la ya antes mencionada mujer. – dijo Gaara. Sasuke miró a Sakura que seguía furiosa, sin embargo, él, al conocerla tantos años, sabía que en sus ojos estaba reflejado el dolor.

- Sí, pero Sakura…

- ¡Cállate Sasuke! – le gritó Sakura. Gaara la volvió a tomar de la mano bajo la mesa en un vago intento por calmarla.

- Eso es todo por hoy, ¿Cierto? – preguntó Gaara a Takeshi.

- Por ahora sí, mañana seguiremos con la separación de bienes. – dijo él. Gaara y Sakura se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de la oficina, dirigiéndose a la sala de espera, donde estaba Naruto. Sakura tenía la mirada hacia abajo y se sentó al lado de Naruto rápidamente, mientras Gaara se sentaba a su lado. Siguió con la mirada baja. Frente a ella pasaron Sasuke y su abogado. Él se detuvo sólo un instante para verla, y luego retomó su camino. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

¿Cómo podía ser posible que hubiera tenido la cara de decirle que sí al casarse cuando él estaba con ella? Entonces… la engañó desde siempre. Con…. Su secretaria. ¿Cómo podía ser ella? Sakura la conocía, desde siempre la conocía… Y ahora… ella era una de las culpables de su desgracia.

Se había casado en un engaño.

Su vida era patética.

— Sakura-chan… - susurró Naruto, acariciándole el cabello - ¿Estás bien? – ella movió la cabeza negativamente. - ¿Qué pasó?

— Sasuke… él… se… se...casó conmigo…cuando…estaba con…ella… - susurró entrecortada ella. - ¡Me casé en un engaño! – sollozó ella

Espero les haya gustado!

REVIEWS PORFAA!!


End file.
